Eirene
Eirene is the countess of Stonegate. She is the mother of Lucy and ruler of the copycats in Koskaysil. Appearance Eirene dresses in black heel boots, ripped dark pants, a dark cape worn behind her waist with a red frill draped over her right hip, a brown and black belly-bearing tunic, and a black bandanna she wears over her long, dark violet hair. She has elegantly designed daggers sheathed at her hips, a long black feline tail, and black furry cat ears sticking out atop her head. Her eyes are yellow with feline irises, and around her neck is a thin black choker. Personality As the countess of Stonegate and ruler of copycats in Koskaysil, Eirene behaves in a fair and benevolent fashion with her subjects and those she offers protection for. She's very friendly and welcoming of those she meets, however can become quite intimidating and serious if need be (usually when reprimanding her mischievous daughter, Lucy). She believes that good can exist in anyone, man or monster, although it is rare to find in the world, and holds no prejudice to those that seek sanctuary in her city or require it. She is, however, very pessimistic, in that she believes the vast majority of those in the world will never change their misguided ways and are all deserving of the title "monster". To her, the only way true peace can be obtained is to hide those in the world that seek such a life away from everyone, to protect them while living out their lives in secrecy while the rest of the world kills themselves over and over again. Her Hidden Sanctuary Eirene's beliefs are perfectly demonstrated with the city she runs. Stonegate has a nefarious reputation of being incredibly dangerous to visit, even for deplorable demons or the mightiest of monster hunters. The copycats who live in the city disguise themselves to project a filthy and foreboding community of degenerates, all to ward away travelers from seeing what lies beneath their city. Hidden deep underground and concealed by a magical barrier created by the gargoyles who live on the mountain above, lies what is known as The Cellar; a subterranean sanctuary the size of an entire countryside that serves as home to monsters and humans alike. Monsters are free to show their hearts and benevolence to others without fear of being harassed or mocked by their sisters, while humans are free to express their fondness and even love for the different races without being labeled as blasphemers or hated by their peers. Humans and various monsters reside in The Cellar, free to live their lives together in peace without judgement or violence for their different beliefs. Despite this being a perfect example of what Daniel Sorres is trying to show is possible in the world, Eirene has made it crystal clear she has no intention of joining Daniel's crusade or revealing their secret to outsiders. She believes doing so would only cause grave misfortune to befall them, with both human and monster races rejecting them outright and threatening to wipe them out for their controversial ideas. Eirene has also made it known that they take the secrecy of Stonegate and its sanctuary very seriously. Those who enter the city are sworn to secrecy, and are kept close watch on after they leave the city. Copycats are revealed to be stationed in human and other monster communities as spies, some of which being placed in positions of high power and influence, watching with a solemn eye the sight of never-ending bloodshed and prejudice lasting between the races, and also to make sure nobody attempts to spill their secret. Should anyone ever pose a threat to Stonegate's sanctuary, copycats and even gargoyles who could be hiding right next to them would intervene with lethal intent to silence them. This proposes both a great challenge and reward for Daniel should he succeed with swaying Eirene into joining his cause. With copycats being stationed all over the region and in positions of great influence, winning over Eirene would in turn help win over many other races into joining his cause. However, Eirene has firmly stated that the only reason she ever wanted to meet Daniel was to invite him to live in The Cellar for his own protection, that him running around in the world preaching radical ideas is going to get him and his girls killed. To convince Eirene that true change can come from other races and that peaceful coexistence can be shared by all, Daniel will have some serious negotiating to do with this stubborn cat.Category:Characters Category:Copycat